Um toque de Iniciante
by tah-crowley
Summary: É UMA FIC SLASH, SE VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA. Sherlock e John começam um novo relacionamento aos poucos . Tudo escrito ouvindo Cazuza.
1. Blues de Iniciante

_Aprendiz das piscinas_  
><em>Tão tingidas de escuro<em>  
><em>Aonde, peixe safo<em>  
><em>Eu nado até você<em>  
><em>Até o teu mundo<em>  
><em>Que eu também procuro<em>  
><em>Nesse quarto sem luz<em>  
><em>Nessa ausência de tudo<em>

"Sher-lock..." – foi o seu suspiro...

Demorei pra responder; meu corpo estava tão cansado, até minha mente produtiva doía sem cessar, latejava como uma bomba prestes a explodir, mas não por não ter no que pensar, mas por pensar demais e não chegar à conclusão que me satisfizesse:

"Hurm..." – foi o que consegui responder, minha garganta ardia de leve, a fome finalmente arranhava meus pensamentos.

Eu o ouvi engolindo em seco, só conseguia vê-lo pela metade, o topo da cabeça, os pés e um pouco das pernas.

"Por quê, Sherlock?" – perguntou ele tossindo, erguendo um pouco da cabeça para observar-me.

"Você sabe por quê." – disse, abaixando os olhos primeiro pra ele, depois para o chão. Sebastian sabia. Moriarty devia ter contado.

Ele sabia que meu ponto fraco era John. Não, ele era forte, era um bom soldado e médico, mas meus sentimentos por aquele pequeno doutor eram muito perigosos, tanto pra mim quanto pra ele.

Passei a língua por meu lábio superior, escorreguei minha cabeça no cano em que me amarraram. Sabia que dava para tirar a corda, mas tendo feito isso, eu não tinha mais nada a fazer, me frustrar era uma coisa inútil e indesejável. Mas o pequeno tossia tanto:

"O que você tem?" – disse num tom reprovatório e severo, percebi sua testa enrugando com minha má-educação e me senti mal.

"Nada. Desculpe" - disse, sem demonstrar muita emoção.

"Não, desculpe...desculpe-me eu, desculpe" – mordi os lábios, mordi a corda parte por parte para tira-la de entorno de mim.

Levantei-me, mesmo que cambaleante, com as mãos apertando uma a outra, sem poder movê-las mais que isso. Fui até John, que pra meu ardor, estava com uma aparência de fraqueza e de dor.

"O que você tem?" – agora num tom mais desejável, um tanto preocupado, talvez receoso.

"Nada..." – e ele voltou a tossir, tentei puxar minha mão, mas com certeza era impossível; as algemas não iam deixar. Sentei-me no chão, e desci meus pulsos até a altura do meu quadril. Comecei a descer meus pulsos para baixo de minha bunda e sob minhas pernas até ficar com as mãos à minha frente, levantei-me e me aproximei do pequeno, agachando-me de novo:

- John... – sussurrei o nome dele, vendo seu rosto pálido. Passei a palma das mãos em sua testa, ela ardia que nem lenha em brasa, ele suava e seu rosto se tornava um pouco amarelado. – John, isso não é nada... – disse acariciando suas buchechas enquanto examinava o estado de seus olhos.

- Não é nada mesmo. – disse ele, desviando levemente o rosto das minhas mãos, desviando também o olhar.

- John, por favor... – falei eu, sentando a sua frente e sentindo um gelado na barra das minhas calças, me levantei um pouco surpreso, percebendo a poça de água que tinha ali. – Isso...isso... – tateando o chão, percebi que tudo ali estava molhado, passei as mãos ao redor de John e tive desagradável sensação de que ele estava sentando numa possa e, agora, parecia estar ficando doente com isso. – Você não pode ficar sentado ai. – olhei-o bem e completei – Tire suas calças!

- O q-quê? – exclamou ele.

- Estou falando sério, não estou tentando tirar uma com sua cara. Ande, tire sua calça. – bati a testa na cabeça e lembrei-me que ele estava amarrado. – Quer dizer, posso tira-la? – meu rosto ruborizou e acabei por abaixa-lo para que ele não visse.

- Você-você...você acha mesmo necessário? – perguntou ele baixinho, abaixando a cabeça pra mim, me observando admirar o chão. – A gente pode sair daqui...alguma hora, não vai demorar...

- John. – disse eu firmemente. – Não sei quando vamos sair daqui, então faça um favor a si mesmo, doutor. Deixe-me tirar suas calças...

Ele me observou por mais um tempo, ganhando cor em seu rosto claro, mas depois de alguma relutância muda, ele aceitou:

- Nunca conte isso a ninguém, ok? Já basta aquela da piscina... – disse ele rapidamente, e eu ri disso, enquanto ele deu um sorriso torto.

Ele virou o rosto pro lado e tirou os olhos de mim, um pouco constrangido. Pedi-lhe que levantasse os joelhos do chão e ele obedeceu, o ajudei, lhe segurando pelos cotovelos, e segurando suas pernas com as minhas para manter-lhe firme na subida.

Agora, um pequeno relato das sensações que tive naquele momento, que me foram memoráveis e um tanto quanto vergonhosas de certa forma. Eu me agachei, escolhendo o melhor lugar para me ajoelhar, me ajoelhei a uns 30 cm de John, ele me olhou por um instante e correu com o olhar para fora do campo de visão em que eu estava, quando eu levantei a cabeça para ele, percebendo o olhar curioso que ele tinha sobre mim.

Sua calça era uma calça jeanz marron escura de zíper e botão, não pudi deixar de constatar que apesar de ser mais demorada pra tirar, era mais gostoso para isso. Nunca tinha ficado de joelhos na frente de John, nunca tinha ficado de joelhos na idade adulta na frente de ninguém. Tinha conhecimento de muitas coisas que aconteciam com pessoas de joelhos, o que elas faziam. E meus pensamentos iniciais e a maioria deles não foram de pessoas rezando. Segurei-lhe as coxas, apertando-lhas de leve com as unhas; e pude perceber o formato delas, a textura delas. Como elas eram torneadas e firmes, mas macias de tocar. John me olhou novamente, quando eu não continuei a fazer o que falei que ia, então ele me acordou dos meus pensamentos:

- O que você está fazendo?

Eu, por um momento, não soube exatamente o que responder. Não estava afim de conversar, de me explicar, estava afim de curtir aquela sensação estranha e silenciosamente prazerosa que crescia nas laterais do meu corpo:

- Estou lhe segurando, e me segurando, para poder fazer isso. – disse eu sem um tom que pudesse desconfiar-lhe que eu estava interessado em outras coisas além de lhe ajudar a ficar mais confortável.

Passei as mãos para o centro da calça e desabotoei o primeiro botão. Observei durante uns instantes aquela abertura desuniforme que me parecia muito agradável; segurei o zíper firmemente e corri ele para baixo, pressionando-o levemente contra o seu corpo, sentido uma certa rigidez de toda a região de seu quadril. Desci a calça pelas pernas rapidamente, mas não sem tornear minhas mãos ao redor delas. Tirei seus sapatos delicadamente e suas calças.

Peguei sua calça e levantei-me, olhei para ele, ele mantia o rosto virado pro lado, sem vontade de me encarar:

- O quê? Não foi tão ruim assim... – disse eu um pouco desapontado.

- Não, não. – disse ele um pouco nervoso, virando-se para mim.

- Vou ter que te secar.

- Você o quê? – ele franziu a testa, e seu rosto todo franziu com a ideia.

O olhei com cara de ultrajado, com um rosto sem muitas expressões:

- Olha aqui, John. Não tem ninguém aqui, e se tiver que se dane. Você vai pegar uma pneumonia só para os outros não falarem nada?

Ele se sentiu um pouco atacado; de alguma forma, parecia que havia mais que "os outros vão falar isso ou aquilo", mas não ousei ficar pensando sobre, então ele acenou que sim e comecei a secar-lhe as pernas.

Comecei a seca-las com toquezinhos, mas aos poucos voltei a alisar-lhe as pernas, ele olhou pra cima, pudi ver por minha visão periférica, e fechou os olhos, fazendo uma careta leve. O que será que ele estava sentindo? Eu mal sabia o que eu estava sentindo; mas sabia que era algo que nunca provara, era algo novo, mas algo tão prazeroso quanto um caso de homicídio, era excitante e dava medo. Subi a calça por suas pernas, aquilo deveria acabar; poderia ser bom, mas eu não tinha controle sobre aquilo, eu não podia levar em frente algo que eu não tinha controle.

Quando cheguei em suas coxas, e finalmente em suas virilhas, não consegui me conter, derrubei a calça em seus pés e aproximei meu rosto de sua virilha, comecei a suga-la, depois chupa-la, morde-la, e finalmente dei um beijo nela, uma loucura realmente deliciosa, ouvi ele gemer audivelmente no meio disso. Mas, depois, ele me olhou espantado, pronto pra falar algo, mesmo que parecesse que estava mudo com aquilo que acabara de acontecer. No entanto fiz um sinal de silêncio, colocando o dedo indicador na boca, fechando os olhos pra ele, com uma cara um pouco chorosa, meio que pedinte de piedade; me senti mal, extremamente mal. Nunca me senti tão pequeno e tão devoto daquele doutor, daquele pequeno, do meu amigo. Nunca senti nada disso por ninguém. Percebi seu olhar espantado na minha testa, e insisti em manter os olhos fechados. Peguei a calça e toquei-lhe a bunda rapidamente. Não me tentei a fazer mais nada, estava excitado, desejoso, mas sabia que ele não ia me dar o que eu queria. E eu morria de medo de perder o controle, de me doar pra ele, de lhe deixar domar meu coração, meu coração domar minha mente. Não, isso não podia ser feito. Então joguei a calça longe. Puxei meu sinto, joguei-o de lado, desci meu zíper, ele me olhou espantado ainda, mas ainda sim, não me temeu, ele deveria, eu estava louco por aquela pele, com aquele cheiro dele. Por aquele ser todo lindo. Mas ele não temeu, ele confiava em mim. Ele era perfeito pra mim.


	2. Viagens tão óbvias, loucuras tão sóbrias

Arranquei a calça sem tirar os sapatos e lhe coloquei nela:

- Você não vai passar frio, meu amigo. – disse eu, enquanto eu apertava o sobretudo sobre o corpo. A fome voltou, a garganta voltou a arranhar, mas nada estava sendo mais difícil de suportar que o meu coração acelerado, com o meu calor repentino, minha excitação escandalosa percorrendo minha pele e a arrepiando sem dó, nem piedade.

O abracei, era a única coisa que eu podia fazer. Ele me olhou por um instante, esperando que algo acontecesse. Tinha um pouco de receio em seus olhos, mas não tinha medo de que eu o machucasse, coisa que eu faria a mim antes de fazer a ele. Mas finalmente ele fechou os olhos, derrubando lentamente e sutilmente a cabeça no meu ombro. Quis beijar-lhe a testa em forma de carinho, mas preferi não me mover. Não queria assusta-lo.

Passou-se algum tempo, não achei que fosse muito, mas também eu não podia contar com meu psicológico naquela hora. Eu estava abalado, meu emocional tinha se sobreposto ao meu racional, deixou-me cego, cego para o que eu mais privilegiava na vida, que era a minha objetividade.

Ouvi alguns sons, alguns passos atrás das paredes de madeira. Será que Sebastian voltara? Será que ele nos daria uma chance de sobrevivência? Será que queria acusar-me de rouba-lhe Moriarty? Sebastian sempre me odiara, sempre deixara claro que morria de inveja da atenção que Jim me dava, aquela obsessão doentia que ele tinha por mim. Ciúmes: era o sentimento que ele sentia por mim. Ciúmes de Jim, de que ele se preocupava mais comigo do que com ele mesmo, ou com Sebastian. Mas eu nunca gostei de Jim, ele era inteligente, observador, mas era toscamente infeliz. Um ser sem graça, aparentava muito e demonstrava pouco, ainda mais quando estávamos cara a cara, era pouco no final de tudo, pois acabou se matando...

- Sher, você acha que é ele? – John me perguntou, levantando um pouco a cabeça.

Franzi o cenho: "Desde quando ele me chama assim?"

- Possivelmente.

Apertei minhas mãos sobre o blusão de John. Tinham roubado minhas luvas, antes de me desacordarem completamente, e aquele quarto subterrâneo estava ficando cada vez mais gelado, não que ele já não fosse, mas o frio do inverno invadia nossos corpos, ainda mais por estarmos sem comer a horas.

Ele levantara seu rosto e observava a sala, ele mantinha os olhos longe de mim. Parecia receoso de olhar-me, talvez estivesse com vergonha, mas talvez estivesse com medo de me encarar. Não sei, nunca lidei bem com essas coisas, pelo menos não quando era dirigido para mim, como Molly fazia, como John me ensinou a ver isso...

Ele me ensinara muito, não sobre conhecimento, sobre ciência, sobre aspectos psicológicos ou psiquiátricos que as pessoas tinham. Mas ele me ensinara a entender, ou pelo menos saber como as pessoas realmente se sentiam, quando elas ficavam tristes, como elas podiam ser sensíveis ao meu objetivismo.

Mas, àquela hora, eu só queria ele salvo. Só queria ele bem, e também, de certa forma, eu queria ele de bem comigo. O olhei, e sem piscar, o fiz me encarar. O olhar dele não era forte, nem consistente, era sério:

- O que iremos fazer?

- Barganhar... – falei baixinho, suspirando por fim.

- Como assim?

- Precisamos conhecer as nossas armas para poder lutar.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com um olhar vago e distante. O olhei por mais um momento, ele estava desconfortável; então eu não iria forçar nada, voltaríamos ao plano original das coisas.

Sussurrei um 'shh' para John, ele levantou os olhos pra mim novamente, e assim, levantei meus braços dele. Virei lhe as costas, e me puis na posição em que eu estava - de frente pra ele -:

- Fique firme, John. – falei baixinho, direcionando o meu olhar para porta, que começou a ser aberta.

Sebastian entrou na sala arrastando um taco de baseball, nenhum de seus comparsas estava consigo. Era apenas ele e seu brinquedinho, sua expressão de desgosto e desprezo se arrastava junto dele; enquanto ele erguia a cabeça devagar, me encarando com a boca torta e um cigarro mole ondulante sob a boca:

- Você acha que seria assim? – disse ele, passeando o olhar vago pela sala. Tirando seu cigarro, e o observando, soltando fumaça por suas narinas e lábios. – Acha que poderia simplesmente matar Jim, e ficar ai? De boa? – disse ele fazendo uma careta de desprezo pra mim, jogando o cigarro fora.

- Ele quis me matar. – disse eu, serenamente. – Eu não podia simplesmente ficar observando a minha morte chegar.

- Você está vivo... Você o matou. – brando ele, com cara de enojado. – E você ainda se acha o herói? – cuspiu ele.

- Foi le-gí-ti-ma defesa. – disse eu, não conseguindo conter meu gênio arrogante.

- Bom. – disse ele, se acalmando temporariamente. – Se eu destruir seu bonequinho, também vai ser. – e ele começou a andar em direção a John. – O que vai ser, princesa? Morte por asfixia, ou por traumatismo craniano? – disse ele segurando o bastão com as duas mãos.

Nunca me senti com tanta raiva e medo em minha vida. Nunca. Ele não ia fazer nada com John, não com ele:

- Ok, ok...- levantei-me do lugar onde estava. – O que você quer?

Ele riu sarcástico, derrubando a ponta do bastão no chão:

- Eu quero a sua cabeça entalhada na parede do meu banheiro. – John arregalou os olhos, tanto quanto eu me senti enjoado com aquela citação.

Coçei a testa e lhe encarei novamente, enquanto ele me analisava:

- Ótimo, perfeito. Venha me pegar.

Ele riu, eu também ri. Foi meio ridículo, mas também foi uma ofensa:

- Eu não sou seu cão, sua cadela.

- Não, magina, não quis dizer isso; longe de mim. Você é a cadela de Moriarty, né, não? – disse eu, o ridicularizando.

A partir daí, não houve mais dialogo, não houve mais conversa. Ele avançou sobre mim, e eu pegado de surpresa, me defendi do jeito que pudi. Os ataques dele eram ótimos, perfeitos, mas ainda sim, eu tinha cartas na manga. O poder do meu cérebro ainda contava mais que o seu treinamento militar, ou qualquer coisa que ele tinha de excepcional. Sua mão atingia meu estomago, mas a minha atingia seu tímpanos. Estávamos numa briga de igual por igual, até que ele começou a querer envolver o bastão, deslealmente, em nossa luta:

- Ah, se é assim, eu também vou usar desses métodos...

Passei a mão sobre seu cinto e comecei a tirar sua calça:

- O que você está fazendo? – disse ele indignado, talvez quase horrorizado. Amolecendo o punho sobre o taco que mantinha entre os dedos.

- O que você acha que estou fazendo? – ironizei-o, virando um pouco o rosto e dando um sorriso malicioso.

Ele segurou mais firmemente o taco e lhe direcionou a mim, só que nesse momento eu corria com o cinto dele para fora da calça, que desmoronou em seus joelhos, enquanto eu corria para trás dele e me baixava para puxar-lhe as calças, o fazendo cair de costas. Sentei-me sobre sua barriga, arrancando o taco de sua mão, e alisando o taco em seu rosto, falei:

- Eu... que-ro..as chaves. – falei pausadamente, dando a certeza das silabas todas. Depois disso, enfiei-lhe a corrente da algema entre seus dentes. Mordi os lábios e continue a falar no mesmo tom. – Não tente fazer nada, senão eu tiro a possibilidade de você ter uma boca novamente. – falei passando a língua nos lábios e alisando o taco em sua orelha.

Ele me encarou, cerrando os dentes, levantando os joelhos sobre as minhas costas:

- Vai ter que me matar pra conseguir seu final feliz. – disse ele cuspindo palavras, sorrindo com escárnio.

Eu sorri amargamente, com um único lado do meu sorriso torto:

- Eu não vou te matar...- disse eu dando lhe alguns toques na cabeça com o bastão, mordendo os lábios, calmo, respirando lentamente como se estivesse bem comigo mesmo. – Eu vou acabar com você...aos poucos, se você não deixar-me salvar John.

Foi rápido, foi como se a loucura se apoderasse dele; ele avançou os punhos sobre meu pescoço, mesmo que as correntes estivessem sendo pressionadas sobre a sua boca, fazendo feridas, abrindo-lhe a boca como uma serra:

- Você vai morrer antes de me matar. – disse, perdendo o fôlego.

Meus olhos subiam e voltavam, minha falta de energia estava se expressando; os toques do meu bastão em sua cabeça começaram a ficar mais frequentes, e quanto mais ele apertava, mais eu lhe batia com mais força e frequência.

Estávamos os dois nos matando, a boca dele já começara a se alargar, o meu rosto já perdia a cor, o ar ficava difícil de se obter; eu respirava o pouco que conseguia com a boca, mas a boca não conseguia se abrir muito. Eu estava começando a ficar inconsciente, meus olhos subiam sem parar, não conseguia mais enxergar nada com exatidão. Achei que fosse o meu fim. Olhei John e ele me olhava apavorado, ele gritava algo e eu não sabia o que era. Eu não atingia a cabeça de Sebastian, eu não conseguia. Eu precisava fazer isso, mas não conseguia. Até que eu ouvi um som muito agourento de John, ele estava tão fraco, mas mesmo assim berrara daquele jeito... Eu não podia deixar ele, não podia deixa-lo morrer, eu não podia...

- Filho da puta. – berrei com minhas ultimas forças e taquei-lhe o bastão no meio do seu rosto, e desabei sobre ele. Suas mãos caíram com seus braços ao lado de seu corpo, e eu, bem, eu não consegui me manter acordado e adormeci.


End file.
